


Snow Day

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Maes are snowed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-- Arakawa owns all  
> Written for the fmagiftexchange

XXX

“Look at this.” Maes shoved the curtains back, letting a cold light in.

Roy buried his face in the pillow. He’d been up half the night studying. “The Rouse hasn’t even played yet. Go back to sleep, you idiot.”

The bugles recording of the Rouse that piped into the dormitory daily at Five AM cut off anything Maes would have to say.

“Happy? There’s your wake up call. Get up and come see.” Maes rapped the frost-flowered glass with his knuckles.

Roy dragged out of bed, trying to smooth down the coarse-haired nest on his head. His eyes widened as he got to the window. The cold leeched off the glass. Outside it had snowed overnight, and in incredible amounts.

“It must be sixty centimeters deep!” Roy cried, thinking on how much calisthenics would suck in that mess. On the other hand, he was still young enough to want to go play in it.

“At least. It’s beautiful.”

Roy took in the trees and their snow-clad limbs. “It is.”

A sharp rap on the door startled them. Maes went to answer it. Kilsby, an upper classman stood there. “Classes are canceled,” he announced brightly. “And there’s going to be sled races at noon.”

“What are we using as sleds?” Maes asked.

“Cafeteria trays.” Kilsby grinned.

“That sounds safe. We’ll be there,” Maes said.

“Great .” Kilsby headed down the hill to spread his news.

Roy jumped back in bed. He could get some more sleep.

“Really? Going to squander a day off.” Maes arched his eyebrows.

“What do you suggest?”

In answer, Maes locked the door then bounced into bed with Roy. He wrapped his arms around Roy, kissing him hard and long.

“Oh, yeah, this is better than sleep.” Roy grinned.

“I should hope so.” Maes’s hand drifted down Roy’s body. “I need to be nice to you before I beat your pants off in the sled race.”

“You just want my pants off.” Roy smirked.

“You protesting?”

“Never.” Roy ran his hands through Maes’s hair. “Not going to happen.”

“I didn’t think so.”

It might be cold outside, but Roy couldn’t be warmer.


End file.
